HYFR (Heck Yeah Flippin' Right)
Ace Spade & JWTM's upcoming 2016 song, HYFR (Heck Yeah Flippin' Right), is the cover of Drake & Lil-Wayne's "HYFR (H*** Yeah F***in Right)" and this song is also in Ace Spade & JWTM's first collaborated mixtape: Lockdown. Ace Spade & JWTM's "HYFR (Heck Yeah Flippin' Right)" Lyrics Intro (JWTM) Gotta do what I gotta do… KING Ace Spade...JWTM! Verse 1 (JWTM) All my homies know they know me Cause i'm just great Or is it the fact that I’m… Chillin with aliens to have a party Call that an invasion Plus the others think that i'm victorious Using heat vision, thinkin' I'm glorious I am not human, i'm something way better I'm just martian that sendin' them letters On a dark road is like pullin' dark levers So what i'm lucky i'm sayin i'm clever Wait, pick me up but its almost too late Sayin' to wait is not makin u fake Minds getting serious souls just like Blake And when u wait, i'm rich at rate So when u come, James will open the gate I promise…to make this all worth it Comets protectin' life and power But what’s the purpose? Life has a world and we all have to search it If we don’t rush, no mistakes, and just rehearse it And people say that life is too short And I believe it cause my evil side got deported And I believe it’s just right Bridge (Ace Spade & JWTM) Ace Spade & JWTM: Interviews are like confessions Get the heck out of West Side Confusin' me with questions like: Ace Spade: Do u love ur fans? How’d u get so grand? What’s ur famous plan? Ace Spade & JWTM: Are you crazy? Ace Spade: I heard you threw ur attitude, right? Ace Spade & JWTM: You from BOM Network??? Ace Spade: Were u the one who’s singing like Drake? Chorus (2x) And i'm like heck yeah, heck yeah, heck yeah Flippin' right, freakin' right, all right Verse 2 (Ace Spade) Making money like it final Abracadabra, Magic Johnson And better be tellin' em that i'm the winning I'm King Ace and the song’s what i'm killin' Just like a piranha, the waves that i'm fishin' Not really hungry just sick off of chicken Drunk and super high and i'm yawn..in’ Teleport to home, early morn..in’ Not a real monk, don’t call me Krillin If i'm too beast through your soul like villain Then best be prepared for what’s to come Hunting em’ down till i'm done Vibrations to kill, dimensions won It seems like we’ve already won Bright like the sun, so we’ve already sung Instead of GTA, Beast War Invasion My team stole the nation, don’t try to test me cuz I have no patience Ur pants on the ground, that’s a weird statement All of our dreams, action off the pavement Surfing through the crowd, toast to the nation Make a dream last for a whole generation Topspeed at first place, rockin’ entertainment Livin’ my life, ordinary stages it feels good till ur locked in a basement (x2) Bridge (JWTM & KING Ace Spade) JWTM & KING Ace Spade: Interviews are like confessions Get the heck out of West Side Confusin' me with questions like: KING Ace Spade: Do u love ur fans? How’d u get so grand? What’s ur famous plan? JWTM & KING Ace Spade: Are u crazy? KING Ace Spade: I heard u threw ur attitude, right? JWTM & KING Ace Spade: U in Kid Retro? KING Ace Spade: Were u the one who’s singing like Drake? Chorus 4x (JWTM & KING Ace Spade) First 2 times rapping the chorus, last 2 times singing the chorus And i'm like heck yeah Heck yeah, heck yeah Flippin' right, freakin' right, all right Outro (JWTM & KING Ace Spade) Awwww Yeah! JWTM! KING Ace Spade! JoeySideFire! BOM Network! HYFR! Category:Songs] Category:JWTM Songs Category:Ace Spade Songs Category:Ace Spade & JWTM Songs Category:Ace Spade & JWTM's First Mixtape Songs